A cereja, o nó e o beijo
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jared está desesperado porque não conseguiu fazer um nó no cabinho da cereja e isso significa que ele beija mal. Jensen, mesmo sem entender muita coisa, tenta animá-lo. O que acontece depois é uma conseqüência, ou não... Tanto faz. SLASH!


**A cereja, o nó e o beijo**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Isso se resume apenas a eu, mera fangirl, escrevendo sobre pessoas reais - que não me pertencem – fazendo coisas impróprias. Inverdades e mentiras!

**Sinopse:** Jared está desesperado porque não conseguiu fazer um nó no cabinho da cereja e isso significa que ele beija mal. Jensen, mesmo sem entender muita coisa, tenta animá-lo. O que acontece depois é uma conseqüência, ou não... Tanto faz.

**Beta:** Teh. Muito, _muito_ obrigada pela betagem, amore! :3

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared!

**Spoilers: **Er... Tem spoilers da 4º temporada de Supernatural!

**Avisos: **O de sempre, pessoal. Nada muito sacana, só beijos entre dois HOMENS :P

—

**N/A:** Os créditos pelo título são todos da Teh. E não é um título horrível u_ú eu gosto! :P

**N/A²:** Conhece aquela história de que se você faz um nó no cabinho da cereja, então quer dizer que você é bom de beijo? Pois é, a inspiração pra isso veio dessa história! :D

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jensen estava em seu trailer, repassando as falas da última cena do dia entre Sam e Dean quando Jared entrou parecendo extremamente agitado com algo. Jensen, no mesmo instante, desviou o olhar das folhas para dar atenção ao amigo. Estava para perguntar a Jared qual era o problema quando o ator mais novo abriu a boca antes e disse:

- Eu não consigo dar nó no cabinho da cereja! – Como se acabasse de falar que havia caído uma bomba bem no meio da casa dos seus pais no Texas. Jensen franziu a testa, dando alguns segundos para seu cérebro processar a mensagem e procurar algum sentido nela. Não achou sentido nenhum. Então ele disse:

- Hã?

Jared revirou os olhos; no rosto, uma expressão de pura impaciência. Ele, já vestido como Sam, se sentou ao lado de Jensen no sofá e colocou um cabinho de cereja em frente ao rosto do loiro. Balançou o cabinho de maneira impaciente, como se aquilo fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Não fazia, e Jensen continuava sem entender nada.

Daí, Jared mostrou um outro cabinho de cereja, que continha um pequeno nó.

- O Misha fez esse! E daí ele apostou que eu não conseguiria fazer um nó com o cabinho da cereja usando a minha língua, e eu_ não_ consegui, Jensen! – Jared explicou, como se estivesse falando que o mundo acabaria amanhã. – Sabe o que isso significa?

- Significa que você não conseguiu fazer um nó? – Jensen tentou, sorrindo levemente, achando engraçado todo aquele desespero de Jared.

Jared o ignorou.

- Significa que eu beijo mal. Eu beijo mal, Jensen! – Jared encarou o cabinho da cereja com extrema tristeza, e Jensen tinha a ligeira impressão de que o moreno se debulharia em lágrimas a qualquer momento se continuasse a encarar aquele negócio.

- E o que você beijar mal tem a ver com o cabinho da cereja?

Jared o encarou como se Jensen fosse um alienígena saindo de um carro esportivo.

- Todo mundo conhece essa história. Quem consegue fazer um nó no cabinho da cereja, usando a língua, beija bem... Logo, se eu não consegui, eu beijo mal! É questão de lógica!

- Jared, que besteira! – Jensen disse por fim, sem conseguir acreditar que todo aquele drama de Jared era só por causa de um cabinho de cereja inútil, que ele por sinal não tinha conseguido dar um nó. Era a coisa mais idiota que Jensen havia ouvido nessa semana, e olha que Jensen convive praticamente 24 horas por dia com _Jared_, e isso significa que a cota de coisas idiotas que ele ouvia por dia era bem alta. – Só porque você não conseguiu dar um nó no cabinho da cereja, não significa que você beija mal.

- É claro que significa! – Jared discordou, jogando o cabinho com o nó de Misha no chão e pisoteando, sorrindo triunfante quando o viu todo amassado. Jensen revirou os olhos, e Jared o encarou novamente. Ele ficou um tempo quieto antes de dizer:

– E se as fãs descobrirem?

Jared arregalou os olhos de repente, falando antes mesmo que Jensen tivesse tempo de formular um argumento:

- Oh, meu Deus! E se elas descobrem? Imagina o tamanho da decepção que vai ser pra elas, se descobrirem que eu beijo mal! - Jared foi arregalando cada vez mais os olhos, e Jensen estava se perguntando se seria possível eles saírem das órbitas, quando o moreno o segurou pelos ombros do nada. O desespero estava estampado em seus olhos esverdeados. – Eu vou cair mais ainda na lista dos mais sexy, Jensen! Ninguém quer um cara que beija mal, e se eu beijo mal elas vão pensar que eu também sou ruim de cama... E... E... E sua fama vai aumentar mais ainda!

Jensen não estava entendendo mais nada. Ele havia tido um dia cansativo e vários copos de café, seu cérebro estava tendo dificuldades em processar mensagens.

- Jared, se acalma. Eu aposto que suas fãs não estão preocupadas com isso... E você só ficou tão baixo na lista dos mais sexy porque o Sam estava sugando sangue de demônio, _pegando_ um demônio e maltratando o Dean na temporada passada. Só por isso. – Jensen se perguntou se seria gay demais dizer que Jared merecia ter ficado em primeiro lugar naquela lista idiota, até porque ele tinha o pacote completo de rosto bonito, e um corpo que, _pelo amor de Deus,_ que corpo era aquele?

Quer dizer_... Er..._

- Elas não vão ficar decepcionadas. – Jensen tentou assegurar quando viu que Jared ainda não tinha se acalmado, e que, pelo contrário, parecia estar ainda mais assombrado com a hipótese de descobrirem seu segredo recente de que ele não beija bem.

Jensen se perguntou se Misha tinha colocado talco no café de Jared essa manhã, algo que explicasse esse comportamento estranho do moreno. Não que fosse tão estranho assim, mas uma _cereja?_ Qual é!

- Não, Jen! Elas vão ficar decepcionadas! Descobrir que eu beijo mal é como... Como descobrir que eu não sou _proporcional!_

Jensen franziu mais ainda a testa, sem entender.

- Proporcional? Como assim proporcional? – Ele perguntou, totalmente confuso. Jared o olhou de uma maneira sugestiva, como se um simples olhar explicasse a coisa toda, mas Jensen continuou sem entender.

Jared revirou os olhos de novo, visivelmente impaciente com a lerdeza de Jensen.

- _Proporcional!_ Você nunca ouviu a expressão Padapênis, não? Elas pensam que eu sou proporcional, grande, enorme! Descobrir que eu beijo mal é como descobrir que eu não sou proporcional, é _decepcionante!_

Jensen estava entre rir histericamente e olhar para as partes baixas de Jared. Como ele ainda estava sob o efeito de cafeína, ele riu _e_ olhou para as partes baixas de Jared, cobertas pelo jeans. E ninguém poderia culpá-lo por ter olhado, já que era automático olhar na direção da coisa sobre a qual estavam falando. Era humano, e não era porque ele estava pensando no tamanho do "pacote" de Jared, okay?

- Você não é proporcional? – Jensen perguntou sem conseguir se conter, sorrindo como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não cair na gargalhada. Ele se perguntou como é que o assunto tinha mudado de beijos ruins para as partes baixas do seu melhor amigo, e se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca quando Jared o olhou _daquela_ maneira, como se Jensen fosse uma pessoa incrivelmente esquisita e tivesse um problema sério. – Quer dizer...

- Eu não disse que não era. – Jared comentou, com mais calma. – Eu só disse que seria decepcionante se elas ouvissem que eu não sou. Não disse que eu não era.

- Oh... – Jensen disse, olhando sem querer _naquela_ direção de novo. Porque, sério, se Jared era mesmo proporcional, então _caramba,_ qual era o tamanho do...?

Péssima hora para pensar nisso, Jensen, péssima hora.

- Mas... Hum... – Jensen pigarreou, pegando o cabinho da cereja da mão de Jared e ignorando o calor que estava sentindo no seu rosto, porque era muito provável que estivesse corando. – Isso é idiota, não quer dizer nada.

Jogou o cabinho de cereja dentro da boca querendo desesperadamente mudar o foco do assunto pensando, ao mesmo tempo, que se ele não conseguisse fazer o nó Jared se animaria um pouquinho.

- Cara, eu coloquei isso na minha boca, sabe? – Jared comentou alguns segundos depois.

Jensen ignorou a parte do seu cérebro que pensou _"Ah, então é quase como se estivéssemos nos beijando?",_ e tentou fazer o maldito nó com o cabinho da cereja. Ele pensou que demoraria, e que acabaria não conseguindo, mas quando deu por si ele tinha conseguido fazer o nó no maldito cabinho. Cogitou a hipótese de engolir o negócio, já que Jared estava observando a boca de Jensen em expectativa, esperando que ele mostrasse o cabinho. E para Jared, saber que tanto Misha quanto Jensen conseguiram dar o nó, e ele não, seria como receber a notícia de que seus cachorros tinham fugido de casa.

Se sentindo um pouco culpado, Jensen esticou sua língua um pouco para fora e mostrou o cabinho da cereja com o nó.

- Oh... – A expressão de Jared estava ilegível, e ele encarava o cabinho da cereja sobre a língua de Jensen como se ele fosse um cachorrinho que tinha acabado de ser chutado pelo dono. – Você conseguiu...

Jensen tirou o cabinho da cereja da boca, amaldiçoando Misha por ter começado tudo aquilo.

- Jared, isso é besteira. Só porque você não conseguiu não quer dizer que você beija mal e...

- Pelo menos suas fãs vão ficar felizes, elas já pensam que você beija bem pra caramba, tendo uma boca dessas.

- ...E só porque eu consegui não quer dizer que... Espera aí. _Quê?_ – Jensen ignorou o calor que estava sentindo no seu rosto. – Elas pensam isso mesmo?

- Você vive debaixo de uma pedra? Não olha seus fansites, não?

- Eu parei de olhar quando o assunto principal foi se tornando eu e você transando no expediente de trabalho feito cachorros no cio. – Jensen comentou, sorrindo de lado. Ele esperava que Jared risse, mas o moreno apenas o encarou sem uma expressão definida em seu rosto. E encarou...

E encarou mais um pouco... Até que Jensen começasse a ficar meio sem graça e totalmente desconfortável com o olhar fixo do moreno.

- Jared, você está encarando. – Jensen achou que deveria comentar. Jared piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o lado durante um longo tempo antes de tornar a prestar atenção em Jensen.

- Bom, elas pensam. Que você beija bem. E você beija bem, você conseguiu fazer o nó... – Jared comentou, encarando a testa de Jensen e não os olhos do loiro. Jensen franziu o cenho, não entendendo a mudança de comportamento de Jared.

- Você não beija mal. – Jensen disse, tentando mais uma vez animar o amigo. – Você não beija mal, Jared. Fazer um nó no cabinho da cereja não quer dizer nada. Você não beija mal, você provavelmente não é ruim de cama e...

Ele acabou olhando para o "pacote" de Jared mais uma vez, sentindo a repentina curiosidade de ver com seus próprios olhos para comprovar as teorias sobre o tamanho do Padapênis.

Que pensamento mais gay para se ter, Jensen!

- E como é que você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza, Jen? – Jared perguntou, encarando Jensen de uma maneira diferente. O loiro tornou a encarar o rosto do moreno, e Jared deve ter pegado Jensen encarando o que não devia, porque agora ele tinha um sorriso um pouco esquisito nos seus lábios.

E aquele olhar...

Bom, o que quer que aquele olhar significasse, Jensen não chegou a descobrir, porque Jared estava desesperado novamente.

- Jen... Eu beijo mal! Isso não pode cair na mídia, cara! Acabaria com minha boa fama. Acabaria até com a fama de _Sam Winchester_ e... E daí todo mundo chegaria à conclusão que você não merece passar sua vida com um cara que beija mal, então eles passariam a escrever fanfics em que você tem um relacionamento amoroso com o... O Christian, ou o Misha, ou o _Jeffrey!_ Tem noção de como isso afetaria o fandom de Padackles?! – Jared começou a dizer, rápido demais. – E o de Wincest também! Todo mundo visualizaria o _Sam _beijando mal por minha causa e... E achando que eu sou ruim de cama e...

Em algum momento Jensen parou de escutar Jared e passou a encarar os lábios do moreno que pareciam extremamente convidativos. Jared continuava a falar, mas segundos após Jensen ter parado de escutá-lo, ele também perdeu um pouco a paciência e o juízo.

Quando deu por si, ele tinha puxado o rosto de Jared de encontro ao seu, tocando a nuca do moreno com sua mão e os lábios dele com os seus próprios lábios. Ele teve um momento para pensar que tinha ultrapassado o limite, estragado sua amizade com Jared, ferrado com todo o sistema, quando as mãos gigantes de Jared tocaram seu rosto e a língua do moreno tocou seus lábios.

Daí no segundo seguinte Jensen estava só pensando _"Foda-se"_ mesmo.

A língua de Jared invadiu sua boca de maneira lenta e hesitante durante meros segundos antes do beijo se tornar mais demandador e decidido. Logo Jensen havia se esquecido da cereja, do papo todo estranho de Jared, e das falas que ele deveria ter decorado. Jared beijava... Jared beijava de um jeito que tinha Jensen gemendo na sua boca, procurando por sua língua com extremo desespero.

Jared tinha gosto de doce, daquelas balinhas de goma que ele comia sem parar. Jensen tinha a sensação de que Jared estava querendo foder sua boca com a língua, e, ao invés de se sentir sufocado, ele só sentia seus joelhos cederem. Era um beijo demandador, mas não do tipo grosseiro. Era urgente, mas não rápido. Era intenso, sem pressa alguma.

E Jensen estava fazendo sons constrangedores que ele juraria, depois, que foram sons muito dos masculinos.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Jared manteve suas mãos no rosto do loiro e seus olhos fixos nos olhos verdes de Jensen. Jensen se pegou piscando algumas vezes, dando tempo para seu cérebro processar as mensagens porque... _Puta que pariu_, Jared beijava bem pra caramba.

E por falar nele, Jared estava sorrindo de uma maneira extremamente sacana enquanto o olhava de perto.

Olhar esse que fez Jensen prender a respiração.

- Viu? – Ele disse por fim, para quebrar o gelo. Sorriu levemente. – Essa coisa de dar nó no cabinho da cereja é besteira. Você beija muito, muito...

Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, se distraindo um pouco enquanto encarava os lábios de Jared. Ele voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- _Muito_ bem. – Finalizou.

- Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa. – Jared disse, afastando suas mãos do rosto de Jensen e apenas se mantendo próximo dele.

- Ah, é? O quê?

- Eu menti. – Jared disse, ainda sorrindo sacana. Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Mentiu sobre o quê?

- Eu consegui fazer o nó na cereja. – Jared comentou. Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Sério?! Mas então... O quê? Por que você disse que...?

- O Misha disse que você tentaria me consolar de alguma forma se eu fizesse todo aquele drama... – Jared disse, sorrindo feliz. – E eu realmente queria beijar você, Jen.

- Seu filho da puta! Aliás, _filhos_ da puta! – E então o cérebro do loiro finalmente processou a coisa. - Espera... Você o _quê?_

- Meu Deus, e depois dizem que o lerdo da turma sou eu! – Jared retrucou, revirando os olhos, mas ele estava sorrindo.

Jensen estava pronto para xingá-lo do palavrão mais feio que ele conhecia, quando foi impossibilitado pela língua de Jared que aproveitou que sua boca estava aberta para se enfiar lá dentro, fazendo o cérebro de Jensen virar pasta de amendoim.

Bom... Ele poderia xingar Jared e Misha mais tarde...

Ou não. Talvez ele enviasse uma caixa de chocolates a Misha como sinal de agradecimento.

É, provavelmente.

- Eu sou proporcional mesmo, sabe?

- Ah, é?

- Ahaaam... Quer ver pra comprovar?

- Filho da mãe, você não presta! – Silêncio. – Mas ver não machuca ninguém, né?

Com certeza ele mandaria chocolates para Misha depois.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Eu sei que todos devem estar querendo me matar por causa da demora com a atualização de Bad Things e Consequências. Mas eu só peço um pouquinho mais de paciência comigo, ok? D: Ah... E não custa nada deixar uma review, né... Assim... Elas me deixam tão feliz 8D


End file.
